Tell Me Where It Hurts
by Starlynn Danielle
Summary: She’d never admitted it, probably never would, but she’d dreamed of this. No dream could compare to the reality.


_What is my day going to look like?_

 _What will my tomorrow bring me?_

 _If I had x-ray eyes, I could see inside,_

 _I wouldn't have to predict the future._

Alex felt the breath rattle in her chest as she ran, the semi automatic rifle held tight in her grip until she was kneeling beside her sister's prone body. "Kara? Kara!" Alex sensed the panic in her voice and tried to stifle it as she lifted Kara's head onto her lap. She brushed still vibrant blonde hair out of the sunken in cheeks of the kryptonian woman and sighed in relief when she felt Kara's breath on her palm.

 _I wish that you would do with some talking_

 _How else am I to know what you're thinking?_

 _If only people would say what it really was_

 _What it really was that they wanted._

Kara couldn't remember feeling this cold. She woke to the bright yellow lights of the sun bed and sighed as warmth started to finally seep into her bones. She looked beside her to see the familiar brown eyes and crinkled brow of her big sister. Watching over her, like she always did. "Hey," she croaked out with a slight upturn of her lips. Alex still chewed her lips nervously, despite the obvious evidence that National City's hero was going to be fine. Not for the first time, Kara wished that her powers included mind reading so that she could get inside the elusive agent's head. Suddenly, Alex leaned forward and pressed a soft, lingering kiss to the side of Kara's temple. "I'm so glad you're okay," Alex whispered. "I don't know what I would do if-" "It's alright Alex, I'm here now."

 _Did they ever give you a reason,_

 _To believe in something different?_

Alex felt her heart squeeze in her chest as she watched Kara's brows furrow. "Are you...coming out to me?" And there it was, a secret pressed so deep inside of her that she had never even known it herself, laid out before her and the girl she had grown up with since they were teens. She tasted copper as she gnawed nervously on her lip.

 _If you're looking for love, for what it's worth_

 _I have plenty of it lying around here somewhere,_

 _If you are looking for disappointment,_

 _You can find it around any corner,_

"Alex, I know you're in there." Kara huffed on the other side of the door, wishing she could just rip through it. "Just... let me in!" With her x-ray vision she watched Alex take another sip of whiskey, pointedly ignoring the superhuman. She looked down the hall, saw an open window and in a flash was landing inside Alex's apartment and storming towards her sister's melancholy figure.

"She doesn't like me like that."

Alex sounded so broken and sad and for the first time Kara wanted to _hit_ someone.

"She's an idiot," Kara said fiercely. "A total idiot for not seeing how beautiful and strong and smart and just _amazing_ you are, Alex." Her sister smiled softly through her tears, looking down at their clasped hands for a moment before meeting Kara's eyes. The atmosphere changed suddenly, thickened with a feeling neither of them could name. Kara could hear Alex's heart rate speed up, felt her own start to match. They were much too close, breathing in the same air and, _Rao,_ but Alex had never looked this open, this vulnerable, this beautiful. "I..." Kara licked her lips, watched Alex follow the movement with her eyes. And then their lips were pressed together and it was _so_ gentle and _right_ and it was everything either of them had ever dreamed it could be.

"I'm sorry," Alex whispered, turning her head and letting the unshed tears in her eyes fall. "I shouldn't have done that."

"It's okay, Alex. Look at me." Kara said quietly. When her sister met her eyes again she cupped her perfect jaw and kissed her, harder than she had been kissed, with all the pent up emotion that she'd carried since they first met.

"It's okay."

 _In the middle of the night I hold on to you tight,_

 _So both of us can feel protected._

It had been weeks now since that first kiss. They still couldn't really talk about it, but it was fine, Alex decided. They had better things to do with their mouths. " _Kara!"_ she gasped as she felt her sister's teeth on her sensitive neck. "Sorry!" the superhuman cried out, pulling away completely both to give Alex space and check for damage. "Did I hurt you?" Alex took a moment to assess herself, knowing that her shirt had been partially untucked where Kara had pushed it up to feel the hot skin of her abdomen, her hair was a mess from insistent tugging, her lips were kiss swollen and her body was flushed a delicate shade of pink. She touched her neck where Kara had bitten her and felt the beginnings of a bruise. For some reason, the idea of being marked like that, where anyone could see it, made her painfully aroused. With a shaky breath out Alex shook her head. "It's fine, I..." the agent's voice trailed off and her already pink cheeks flamed red as she realized what she was about to admit. Kara's brow furrowed in confusion before something clicked and then she was suddenly the exact same shade as her sister. For a moment they stood there looking at each other, Kara in front of Alex, whose back was still pressed up against the door where Kara had attacked her earlier. "Did that..." Kara faltered for a moment. Her face was still bright red, but there was fierce determination in her eyes as she started to close the gap between them. "Did that turn you on?" Kara said far more seductively than should be allowed. Her eyes demanded honesty, and Alex could never deny them anything. For a moment she fought, chewing her lip as Kara's arms caged her in, but then she surrendered and as a breathy " _yes"_ escaped Kara kissed her fiercely and pushed against her needily. Alex twisted her fingers into Kara's hair and made a low sound in her throat as Kara's tongue met hers. They'd been making out like this for weeks, ever since that first night, but Alex knew this time there would be no stopping. Kara's hand returned to its place under Alex's DEO polo only this time it continued to slide up until it was cupping Alex's bra-clad chest. The high-pitched whine that escaped her would have been embarrassing if it weren't for the tortuous way Kara's slender fingers were grazing over her. Kara smirked against her lips, reveling in the way Alex's back was arching toward her. Growing impatient with the layers between them, Kara stepped back to tug off Alex's polo, her bra following soon after. "Alex," Kara sighed, taking in the smooth curves and prominent muscles laid out before her. The agent felt heat bloom across her chest at the admiring gaze. As if hypnotized, Kara's hands reached out and cupped soft flesh, making Alex moan. "Kara..." she whispered as thumbs brushed over sensitive peaks, "Can we move this to my room?" She wasn't sure how long she could remain standing with Kara looking at her like that, _touching_ her like that. With a burst of super strength and speed Kara scooped the agent up and tossed her onto the mattress. She'd never admitted it, probably never would, but she'd dreamed of this. No dream could compare to the reality.

 _I've been loved but I didn't know how to feel it_

 _And I've been adored but I don't know if I ever believed it_

 _I've been loved my whole life but I didn't know how to take it_

 _Until..._

 _So tell me where it hurts_

 _to hell with everybody else_

 _All I care about is you and that's the truth_

 _they don't love me, yeah I can tell_

 _But you do, so they can go to hell_

 _Tell me where it hurts..._

 **Author's Note:**

So this is my first fic. I was gonna make this an M rated story but I lost my courage to continue. The song is Tell Me Where It Hurts by Garbage. I was listening to it while reading some Supergirl fanfiction and realized that it perfectly fit the dynamic between Alex and Kara. Let me know what you think? Thanks.


End file.
